Masked Affections
by quickwing23
Summary: Not only a story of affections with masked characters, but of masked affections, hidden in fear of what they could really mean. Main: Gaara x OC, Madara x OC, several other pairings, mystery, suspense, and a little humor. Shika X Tem, Naru X Hina, Kaka X Saku, Iru X OC, Ita X OC, Tsu X Jira, Kisa X OC, Kank X OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Masked Lady

**AN:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only my OC's_…wait I don't have any OC's, they're all my co-authors *sigh*._ Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**AN: **_This takes place not long after Sasuke has killed Orochimaru, but I do warn, this doesn't follow EXACT plot lines, basic plot will happen, but it goes AU…or AP for Alternate Plot, since I'm keeping it in the same Naruto world. Not only is this Romance/Adventure, it also has Mystery and Suspense… and maybe a tiny bit Humor. This also has several pairings other than the main ones listed. R&R please._

Masked Affections

A Naruto FanFiction

Chapter 1: The Masked Lady

It was late fall in Konoha, and the harvest festival was in full swing, some of Suna's residents were visiting, and for once, peace was abundant.

Kakashi talks to Jiraiya about his famous book series, Icha Icha, Naruto eats several samples of Ichiraku ramen, and a pair of Hyuga eyes watch him nervously from a few yards away. Gaara and Temari walk around taking in the sights, though it seems Temari only takes in the sight of Shikamaru standing against a post, looking bored.

"CHA!" shouts Sakura as she wins yet another prize at the 'Test Your Strength' game, "I win again!" Gaara blinks and turns from Sakura's excited celebration, only to notice a person he had never seen before in either Konoha or Suna. The small glimpse that he was allowed revealed an about six foot tall woman with shoulder length lavender hair, and out of genuine curiosity and perhaps the fact she could be missing-nin, Gaara moved to follow her.

It didn't take long before she quickened her pace and began weaving through the crowd, apparently noticing Gaara's presence. She turns down an alleyway and hides in the shadows, but Gaara is not fooled.

"So why do you hide in the shadows?" Gaara inquires, all the more suspicious of her.

"Well that's simple really. You were following me and I am pretending to hide to see if you will give up." She scoffs, still hidden in the depths of the shadows, "So what do you want? I have a show to be getting to."

"I was curious to what you were doing. You are unfamiliar to me." He states simply, eyes narrowed, searching to find a face on the mysterious woman.

"Well that is obvious. Most people don't really know me anyways. I really do have to go." She pauses, and then sighs in frustration, "So can you go now, or are you going to stalk me all night?"

"I wasn't meaning to stalk you, I am sorry Miss." Gaara turns and leaves, his thoughts still bent on who she was and what she might have been doing.

When he returns to Temari's side, even she notices his preoccupation, "Is everything okay Gaara?" He simply nods in response. An announcer tells everyone to move towards a small open square where a band is soon scheduled to play.

Temari soon spots Shikamaru in the front left of the audience, looking bored out of his mind. She sneaks up behind him and whacks him on the back of his head playfully. "Ow….what did you do that for?"

"I'm saying hello Shikamaru." She grins.

"Hello troublesome woman." He frowns and turns to Gaara, "Hello Kazekage."

Sakura soon appears, dragging Kakashi along behind her. "Hey Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, how are you?

Gaara only answers with silence, Shikamaru a sigh, while Temari smiles, "Hi Sakura, we're doing well."

"I wonder who they have singing tonight." Sakura ponders aloud.

"No idea." Temari shrugs.

"I could have gotten an autographed copy of the new Icha Icha book…." Kakashi grumbles.

Sakura hits him across his head, "You will be okay without those books. You can get it later; I want to see the singers."

"Oh fine..." Kakashi sighs. Shikamaru hides his laughter quickly, making it seem like he was simply coughing, but Temari isn't fooled.

"Find something funny for once Mister Lazy?" Temari teases him.

He smirks, "Well it's funny that Kakashi is getting whipped already, and they aren't even dating yet."

"What?" Kakashi shouts, obviously stunned. "I am not whipped!" He flails around, protesting furiously. Gaara blinks blankly at his antics and Temari giggles.

"Well you didn't deny the dating part, so it must be true, you plan on dating her…" He smiles widely. Sakura meanwhile is too busy looking at a paper, somehow not noticing the commotion.

"Did I miss anything?" Naruto pants as he rushes over as depression lines hang heavy over Kakashi's head.

"Yah Kakashi's being whipped by Sakura, and the rest of us are waiting to see the singers."

Hinata wonders over, blushing. "H…h…hi Naruto-kun."

"Oh hey Hinata." Hinata blushes at his response and he turns to Kakashi and makes an 'ew' face, "Kakashi-sensei you're with Sakura…ew." Lucky enough, Sakura was still off in her own world, while Kakashi blushes furiously.

"I'm not the only one whipped…" Kakashi grumbles, looking at Shikamaru with a hint of contempt. Shikamaru just glares and looks away, and Kakashi's eyes crinkle in an unseen triumphant smile.

The lights around dim, and the announcer appears on the stage, "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Harvest Festival of Konoha." Nearly everyone cheers and applauds, expect Gaara. "Up first is the mysterious young singer from far away… the Masked Lady!" The crowd cheers again as the woman appears on stage. Gaara's eyes narrow. It's the same girl from earlier, in a lavender leather shirt, cut around the middle, matching pants and heeled boots. Her face is yet again obscured, but this time with a white masquerade that covers all but her bright red lips and two holes for her dark emerald green eyes. Gaara notices a ninja headband around her arm, but cannot see the symbol on it.

"Tonight…I am pleased to sing for you." Her lips turn into a small smile, and she sings for a bit. Soon she finishes and another singer gets on, but Gaara quickly follows the 'Masked Lady'.

He finds her, in a small end of an alleyway, cornered by none other than an ANBU from another village. "I finally found you Masked Lady. You will go back to the village and face judgment, if not then I'll kill you…right here."

She puts her hands on her hips, "Like I'm going with you." The ANBU pulls out a kunai and places it to her thin neck, his mask ominous in the pale moonlight.

"Don't test me." He warns, a small trickle of blood dropping from her neck at the pressure from his kunai.

"I'd leave her alone if I were you." Gaara steps in and the ANBU turns to him, emotionless and deadly.

**AN:** _What will happen next? When the time comes, I'll explain some things, such as title and plot twists, don't worry. I hope you like it so far. I hope to get another chapter up soon, so I hope you stay tuned for the next installment of _Masked Affections!


	2. Chapter 2: Dawn

**AN:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only my OC's_…wait I don't have any OC's, they're all my co-authors *sigh*._ Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**AN: **_For those of you wanting to see Madara, just hang in there! He will be introduced later in the story. Also, if some of my characters seem slightly out of character, forgive me, as we get later on, I will make some as I wish (considering you don't see them enough in the Anime to really know their personality), so just warning you ahead of time. Any pointers are accepted though!_

Masked Affections

A Naruto FanFiction

Chapter 2: Dawn

"Don't interfere boy." He warns.

"You are mistaken. I am no boy." Gaara steps forward with an emotionless blink, "Now I suggest you leave."

"I will leave with her then, so now you leave. I don't really care what or who you are. I am doing my duty." He states, "Why are you defending this traitor anyways?"

"Because I protect people, rather from my village or not. She is of no harm to you; this is your last warning.

"You have no authority over me." The ANBU laughs, "Besides will you really defend her once you come to know the truth?"

"I order you as Kazekage of the Sand to let her go, and turn her over to my authority." Gaara blinked again, defiant.

The ANBU visibly stiffens, knowing he's been beat, "Fine, but I will let you know that she is wanted. Now you will have to deal with her yourself." He backs away, and then jumps to the top of a building and disappears into the night sky. The girl stands there, still wary, looking to flee at any wrong move.

"You are safe now. The only thing that I require is that you travel back with me, when the festival is over."

"You helped me…but why?" She looks at him, curiosity flickering in her emerald eyes.

"You were in danger. I suspected you at first, but I have not seen your crimes. You do not seem guilty to me. If you manage to prove your loyalty to my village, you will be offered a safe home in the Village Hidden in the Sand." He blinks, sincerity in his sea foam green eyes, "Otherwise I will have no choice but to let you be hunted down by men like that again."

"Hmm…" She ponders, "Either I go with you to your village and work for you, or get chased for the rest of my life…hard decision huh?" She chuckles, sarcasm laced into her smile. "I am surprised on the other hand, that you do not want to know more about me."

"I will…in time. But that is your choice to tell, I'm sure you don't want to spill your soul here, besides I will not force you. As I said all I need is your loyalty to my village, my people must be safe, or you will pay the consequences." Gaara warns.

"You do understand by bringing me to your village that there will be more ANBU after me until they get me?"

"I do understand. They will not challenge me once they hear my name." Gaara assures her.

"You really are sure of yourself aren't you?" She scoffs.

"They fear me. They will not oppose me, or my family." He states, a cold edge to his voice.

"Ah…yes…fear. It makes people do what they wouldn't do normally." She nods, "So suppose I do work for you…what would I be doing?" She cocks her head to the side, like a small dog, her stance relaxed, unafraid now.

"You could do many things, as long as you are loyal to the village. You could be a kunoichi, or a medic-nin. Anything you wish to be, even one of my assistants." Gaara says, and she watches him with eyes like an owl's.

"So as long as I do what is good for your village, you don't care about my past or any ANBU that come because of it…just because you want to help a stranger?" She looks at him, skeptical, "So what do you get out of this anyways?"

"I get more help in my village, I cannot argue against a helping hand; besides one day you may tell your story." He pauses to look at her, his eyes searching her intently, "If you cause harm to my people on the other hand…I will not think twice about turning you over…or taking care of you myself."

"How would I show loyalty to you if I did decide to come along?"

"I will give you simple missions, so I can watch you. If you succeed, then harder missions will follow."

"So how are you going to watch me on every mission? You're a kage, you can't just go on missions all the time." Her hands move to her hips and her eyes glint in amusement and expectation.

"Either you will be in my office, or I will have other trusted ninja observe you." He answers simply.

"Hm…sounds kind of boring, but it's better than what I have been doing. It's just a matter of time before more ANBU find me." She looked back at him, a glare in her eyes, "Though if you make me do something against my morals, I will show you what I'm wanted for."

"You will have your choice of your job, so you will not go against your morals." He promises.

She thinks for a moment, "I will take your offer Lord Kazekage."

"Very well, you must follow me, in case the ANBU returns again." She nods, and they head back, only to run into Temari on the way.

"So what are you doing, and who is she?"

"She is a new member of the village." He states blankly.

"What?" Temari exclaims.

"I will explain." He begins to walk, then turns for a moment, "May I least have a name to call you by other than 'Masked Lady'?"

She blinks and her eyes widen a bit in surprise, "It's Dawn."

"A pleasure to meet you Dawn." Temari offers.

"I'm sorry for keeping him Temari. He was helping me with some problems my lady." She apologizes.

"No problem…anyways can we go back to the festival? I wanna go bother Shika." She grins deviously. When they return, the last singer is up, and slow-dance songs are playing. Sakura's trying to drag Kakashi into dancing with her, and Naruto's pestering Shikamaru, who looks bored out of his mind again. Shikamaru spots Temari and he even seems to cheer up a bit, though he does his best to hide it.

"I don't want to dance…" Kakashi whines.

"But I want to dance. Please…?" Sakura begs Kakashi.

"Fine…" He mumbles, defeated. Sakura hugs him, and drags him off to dance.

"So is Naruto that boring?" Temari pushes Shikamaru playfully.

"He isn't boring…just this whole party thing is a drag." He sighs.

"So even I'm a drag Shika?" She pouts.

"Not everything is a drag…" He hides his mild blush and Temari coos and laughs. He points over at Kakashi, quickly diverting the attention from himself, "Look at that, Kakashi is dancing with Sakura." Naruto turns, and faints in utter surprise, and Shikamaru laughs at him, enjoying the moment for once.

"So do people usually ignore you? Since we are left out of the picture…" Dawn ponders.

"I don't socialize much. I am very busy as the Kazekage." Gaara explains blantly.

"Usually I don't either. It's just…well hard to at times." She sighs, "It's not really busyness that keeps me away, just…well things from my past usually pop up. Sometimes I don't do well in a crowd." Gaara simply blinks in response, "So when do we leave to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand?"

"Tomorrow is when we can leave. When we return on the other hand, I do have to meet with the Village Elders, and you must be under my watch, so you will have to come with me."

"Why are you having a meeting though?" She questions.

"To tell them of you, of course."

"I don't want to be there for that." She argues.

"I cannot help the conditions. I must have you under my watch."

"Well do you really think they would want some outsider listening on about their meeting…especially a kunoichi from somewhere else?" She reasons.

"Perhaps…perhaps you are right; maybe Kankuro or Temari can watch you instead, they are my siblings."

"Your siblings? I bet they would be happy with a babysitting job." She says with a small smile.

"Enthralled, especially Kankuro. Maybe Temari and Shikamaru could both help babysit; I'm sure he'll enjoy more time with her." Gaara looks to the two of them, laughing and smiling.

"Well I haven't met Kankuro, but I have heard of his reputation of hitting on women. And I do think they would love to spend time together." She looks back to Gaara, "What do you think of them together?"

"I do know they like each other, they are just too afraid to say it. I want my sister to be happy, and Shikamaru…he is a smart, honorable man…even if he is very lazy."

"Well maybe he just needs the right motivation." She rationalizes.

"I don't know how to help. I think they may do it on their own."

"Maybe. I really wouldn't know. I haven't ever been in a relationship before, so I wouldn't even know how to help."

"Neither have I."

"I'm surprised. I would have figured someone as handsome as you would have at least one girlfriend."

Gaara raises one nonexistent eyebrow, "No one typically tries, not until I was Kazekage. But that is the only reason they show their affections."

"Hmph…that seems like a stupid reason to like you; though I do know firsthand how power attracts the parasites." She ponders, "So are we going to stay at the festival until it is done, or are we going to leave early?"

"We may leave anytime you wish; we are staying in an inn close by for the night."

She looks at him, "I'm not ready to go to the inn, but I do want to leave the festival. I have to get Valiant. I can't leave him behind when I leave."

"I must accompany you…though I must ask…what do you speak of?"

"You'll see. I have to leave the village to get him."

"Then I shall follow you." They leave the village, and come to a small clearing out in the forest, not far from the village gate. She stops and whistles.

For a moment nothing happens. A loud screech comes from above and a shadow covers the moon, blocking out the light. A golden eagle as tall as Gaara's waist with a 7 foot wing span swoops in and lands in the clearing.

A vicious screech sounds from the beast's throat, like a battle cry tearing at Gaara's eardrums. It cocks its head from one side to the other, and its bright yellow eyes glare at Gaara. It hops forward, beak open and claws extended, straight towards Gaara's throat.

**AN:** _And I know there wasn't much action going on, but give it time. Have to have some fluff you know, and I made Kankuro somewhat of a flirt, I like it that way.  
><em>

**AN: **_Will Gaara get his throat torn out by this mysterious bird? Has Dawn set him up for his own demise? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next installment of _Masked Affections!


	3. Chapter 3: The Council of Elders

**AN:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only my OC's…wait I don't have any OC's, they're all my co-authors *sigh*. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

Masked Affections

A Naruto FanFiction

Chapter 3: The Council of Elders

Gaara ducks down, sand protecting him from the bird's apparent attack. Dawn chuckles at his antics, extends her arm, and the bird flies to her and lands there. "He was just going to land on your shoulder and say hello. My, you're jumpy."

"Valiant I presume?" Gaara glares at the bird, breathing heavily.

"Yes this is Valiant." The bird blinks at Gaara, then squawks again. "He asks your name."

"I am Sabaku No Gaara. You may call me Gaara." The bird squawks again, and flies to a spot in front of Gaara. He holds out a wing of soft baby feathers, as if in a handshake. He cautiously, but gently takes the bird's wing. The bird squawks again, and a small flash comes from its wing, into Gaara's hand, and then fades. Gaara jumps back, examining his hand. "What was that exactly?" Gaara looks befuddled.

"It's a spell that lets you understand what I'm saying." Valiant opens his beak, and instead of a squawk, words come out. Gaara blinks at it, stunned.

"I don't really let people meet him. When I do he knows, unless I'm in a fight, that they are a friend. So in case something happens he wants to be able to talk to you. And don't worry you won't be able to talk to other animals."

"Ah…okay. It might take some getting used to though."

"I'm sure it will. So what do you think of my friend, since he will be coming with us?"

"He's fine…pets are welcome."

"Hm…well I guess we can go to the Inn now." She says as Valiant jumps up to land on her shoulder, "You know, if you get any bigger you won't be able to get on my shoulder anymore." Valiant shrugs and Dawn rolls her eyes as Gaara leads the way back, and soon enters their room in the Inn. "So where will I be staying…I doubt you had planned on getting anyone while you were here."

"You may take my bed. I do not sleep much anyways."

She looks at him, and then shrugs, "Very well." She sits on the bed, running her hands over it. Valiant jumps off her shoulder and glides to a corner, proceeding to groom himself, leaving feathers everywhere.

"I take it you are comfortable?" Gaara blinks solemnly.

"It's just I haven't slept in a bed in five years. It feels…weird."

"I understand, sleeping is odd after a long period of not doing so. I take it you can still sleep though?"

"Well I can lightly sleep, but that's pretty much it. After being chased all the time you learn to sleep light."

"Well you will be safe. I will keep watch so no one decides my order wasn't strict enough." Gaara assures her.

"I will try Lord Kazekage." She turns to get some sleep, taking two long daggers off her back and setting them under her pillow. Gaara climbs onto the roof and Temari and Kankuro come in sometime later, noisy at first, but then they quiet when they see her small form in bed. Her eyes are only open a crack, not fully awake, but watching them.

Morning does come, and Gaara walks over to her, standing about half a foot away from Dawn's sleeping figure, "Dawn…" She wakes up with a start, and her hands are instantly to her daggers. She moves them quickly and lethally to his throat.

His sand cushions her blow and stops her from coming anywhere close to his pale neck. "…" Gaara blinks, "Good morning."

She blinks, then moves away, "Oh I'm sorry Lord Kazekage, I didn't mean to." She straps the daggers to her back and looks down, mildly ashamed.

"It's alright, reflexes are reflexes, just be more careful next time."

"I still shouldn't have…" She looks over at the window, "I can't believe it is morning already."

"It's not a big deal…and it is a bit early, I hope you don't mind, but it is a long trip to Suna." She says nothing in response and gets up, Valiant coming over and climbing over Kankuro to do so, and rubs his face against her stomach. She smiles lightly at him and pets his head.

"Gosh watch the claws bird." Kankuro complains.

"Get packing lazy." Temari says, already packed.

"I didn't notice you were there." Valiant squawks, but only Gaara and Dawn understand.

Dawn shakes her head, "I'm sorry about Valiant, he's spaced out sometimes."

"Ah just watch it next time." Kankuro grumbles.

"Don't mind him, he's a grump in the morning…heck he's always a grump." Temari rolls her eyes at Kankuro, who's wondered off to pack finally.

"I guess I should watch out for that."

"That and he'll probably flirt with you." Temari warns as Gaara and Kankuro both finish packing. They all start moving, heading to Suna as Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata join them.

"So why did you leave last night, you missed the fireworks?" Naruto questions, going on and on about the festival last night.

"I had an issue to attend to. I'm sure you enjoyed them after you were done fainting." Gaara blinks at the blonde haired boy.

"I did not faint!" Naruto protests.

Shikamaru winces, "Could you keep it down please?" Kankuro chuckles at their antics, and turns to Dawn, just staring at her for the moment.

"What's your problem pineapple head?" Temari teases.

Shikamaru just shakes his head, "Nothing." His eyes say otherwise, bags under them from a lack of sleep.

"Didn't sleep well?" Temari looks mildly worried.

"So nice day huh?" Kankuro begins and Temari rolls her eyes, focusing her attention back to Shikamaru.

"I'm fine." Shika replies, his face a mild pink.

"Um…yes it is." Dawn replies, a little surprised.

"Oh…you say I'm troublesome you…argh!" Temari looks annoyed at Shikamaru as Kankuro continues his pursuit.

"So your names Dawn right?"

"Yes it is." Dawn answers as Shikamaru moves to the other side of Gaara, to avoid Temari's probable beating of him to get her answer.

"You chicken, get over here!" Temari brandishes her fan at Shikamaru.

"You'll just hit me." Shikamaru replies, stepping further away.

"I'm Kankuro, that's a real nice bird you got there." He nods to Valiant.

"Thank you. I got Valiant six months ago, and he is still growing."

"Still? Wow…that's pretty impressive. You must have trained him huh?" Kankuro dodges as Temari launches forward.

"Argh!" She shouts as Shikamaru runs, dodging her fan.

"Yes I have trained him, he is really responsive." She pets his wing and he turns towards her and puts his head on hers.

"Wow. I've never had any pets. He's pretty cool."

"You stupid pineapple head, tell me what's wrong!" Temari yells after Shikamaru, and Gaara just sighs, moving as they pass.

"Thank you Kankuro. Maybe when he is older and has chicks, you can have one."

"Nothing's wrong troublesome woman!" He shouts back and Naruto grins, enjoying the show.

"Really? Gee thanks!" Kankuro grins as Temari slows down.

"I'll get you later pineapple head." She sighs.

"You're welcome Kankuro." Dawn replies and Shikamaru wonders over to Naruto, staring at the clouds as he walks. After a lot of traveling non-stop, they reach Suna.

It's early morning and Kankuro lets out a long sigh, "Finally I'm bushed."

Dawn rolls her eyes, and looks at the city, the sky still full of stars, "Wow…" Her eyes wide are as dinner plates as she takes it all in.

"Welcome to Suna." Gaara announces.

"The land of a bunch of sand." Temari mumbles.

"I think it is a lot more than just that. You have plenty of nature all around you. You just have to look." Dawn replies, still caught up in the beauty of Suna.

"Yes there is." Gaara answers, surprised at her retort to Temari.

"Hmph." Temari scoffs, and continues ahead.

"She's a grump too." Kankuro sticks his tongue out at his sister and she returns it. As they near the gate, Dawn stiffens, seemingly getting more and more nervous as she walks.

"Are you okay Dawn?" Gaara inquires.

"I'm fine." Her voice is soft, light, but her posture is unchanged.

"You are safe here." He assures her, but she continues. Within minutes they reach the main gate and enter, as Gaara reaches the place of the meeting, he turns to Shikamaru, "I need you to stay here and help Temari with Dawn."

"What a drag…" Shikamaru complains.

"Oh shush pineapple head." Temari pushes him lightly and Naruto quickly grabs Hinata's hands.

"Come on; let's get back to the Hidden Leaf." He whispers as he pulls her along, blushing as red as a tomato.

Gaara enters the building and faces the elders. He tells them of Dawn, and her predicament. They talk amongst each other, and soon turn to Gaara, sly grins plastered on their faces.

"We have the perfect job for her."

"And what is that?" Gaara wishing he hadn't asked, dreads the upcoming answer from the mischievous and very devious village elders.

**AN:**_ I know, no action, but hey, its humor this time. Sorry for getting Gaara into, seemingly, trouble, only to pull him back out. It was more suspenseful. I'd have to say the whole scene with Temari and the fan made me crack up when I wrote it, I could actually see it happening._

**AN:**_ What will the council decide? What job could they possibly have picked out? And why are they smiling like that, when it's creeping even me out? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next installment of _Masked Affections!


	4. Chapter 4: Failed Babysitting

**AN:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only my OC's_…wait I don't have any OC's, they're all my co-authors *sigh*._ Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

Masked Affections

A Naruto FanFiction

Chapter 4: Failed Babysitting

Outside the meeting area Shikamaru and Temari wait, one patient, the other not so much, "Why can't I just go watch clouds…?"

"That's boring! This is a mission, gosh pineapple head, you're so boring…" Temari sighs.

"Watching clouds isn't boring, and why must we babysit her anyways?" Shikamaru asked, exasperated. While the two bicker, Dawn begins to wonder over to a nearby market, staring at the things on display.

"Because Gaara is busy, and she can't go in and hear the meeting. He just said she's now going to be part of our Village Hidden in the Sand. And I've watched clouds, it's boring!"

"Ugh…fine, but watching clouds isn't boring, they change all the time, they aren't all the same." He argues half-heartedly as Dawn gets further away, drawn deeper into the market.

"It's boring!" Temari exclaims.

"It's not…" He begins to mumble to himself, "Especially if some of them remind me of you…"

"Is to…wait…what?" Temari stops shouting and her head snaps towards him.

"Um…" He almost whispers it, wishing he had shut up earlier, "some of them remind me of you…" He turns away from her, all the while Dawn disappears from their line of sight into a shop.

"Me?" Temari murmurs.

"Yah…" He states blankly.

"…" Temari is silent for a moment, "Why me?"

"Because...well…you are interesting…and…" He mutters.

"Wait…where'd Dawn go?" Temari jumps and interrupts Shikamaru, though he can't complain about the interruption.

"I don't know. If Gaara finds out, he isn't going to be happy." They dash off, scouting for her, and about thirty minutes later they find her in a small park, by herself, swinging on the swings. Valiant is pecking the ground for worms, and she just looks lonely.

"There you are…thank Suna." Temari pants.

Dawn looks up at them, "Oh hello, can I help you?" Valiant squawks as he chases after a wild mouse.

"Gaara is almost done so we can head back." Temari says.

"Come on Valiant." Dawn says as she stands, but he looks depressed as the mouse flees.

Just as they return, Gaara emerges, solemn faced. "You are allowed to stay; you may take my room Dawn." He turns to the other two, "Temari you and Shikamaru are dismissed." As soon as his name is uttered, Shikamaru disappears in the blink of an eye.

"Get back here pineapple head!" Temari shouts, doing her best to chase him down.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Gaara begins walking, first showing her the Kazekage's tower, and her room, then the rest of Suna, eventually returning by afternoon time.

"Wow…your city is beautiful and here I thought Konoha was pretty."

"I'm glad you like it, it may be your home in time." Gaara leads her to a small restaurant, "Are you hungry?" He inquires.

"A little." Her stomach growls in agreement.

"Then I'll treat you to some food." He gets a table for the both of them and settles down, quiet as ever.

"Thank you, but you don't have to…I can always find something lying around…"

"I will have nothing of the sort. I cannot treat you every day, but with you living in the tower, you will be given food, even if not made to your wishes, but food none the less."

"Thank you. I will be grateful for anything. I don't really care for anything in particular, I eat just about anything. I haven't eaten much for the time I've been chased." The waiter stops by, and takes their orders, returning not long after with food; her portion is small, a simple salad, and Gaara does not eat. She finishes, but her stomach still growls, and she gives a sheepish grin, "I'm fine, don't pay that any mind."

"You know I don't mind if you order more food…"

"I don't want to impose…" Dawn frowns softly.

"It's not a problem." Gaara replies.

"Okay…" She orders again, and an hour and several plates later, she sits back. "Thank you Lord Kazekage. I can't remember the last time I had real food."

"I don't mind, though I don't believe I've ever seen anyone eat that much, even Naruto and his ramen."

She looks to the side, obviously embarrassed, "Sorry…"

"I didn't mean it like that, it is fine if you eat a lot, you are very thin."

She sighs happily, "So now what…we go back to the tower?"

"I imagine so. You may feel free to explore Suna, as long as you take an escort that is."

"Very well." She stands, and heads back to the tower, obviously not the follower type, and Gaara just walks beside her. "So where was your room again, since I am staying there?" He leads her up, and opens the door; the room is clean and a desk sits in the corner. "It doesn't look like it gets used much." Valiant walks past her and hops up to the open window, and takes to the sky.

"I mostly stay in my office. I don't sleep very often."

"Hm…that really isn't good, but who am I to chastise you about it. I could be put as a hypocrite." She smiles and turns back to Gaara, "So when will my first mission here be?"

"We need help in our hospital, so you'll just be running errands, and by the end of the week I need a description of what you can do, such as if you fight, heal, cook, etcetera.

"Okay, though wouldn't it be better to find someone to spar with me to find out if I can fight?"

"That's mostly what I mean."

"Very well." She ponders for a moment, "So is there a place I can go to bathe?"

"Yes, follow me." He leads her to a small bathhouse, but only a few other people are there at the time. Gaara leaves her to bathe, and she does, mask still on, and after she finishes, she heads back with an escort to her room.

During all these events, Temari has chased Shikamaru tirelessly, and has managed to trap him in a corner. "Why don't we talk this over some coffee, or a game of shogi, something?" He protects his head from Temari's large fan.

"Because I want to know why the clouds look like me!" Temari brandishes her fan at him again.

"Well…it could be the wind currents, or other scientific explanations, and maybe a little imagination…"

"Wind currents…that's the best you can come up with pineapple head?" Temari backs of and her shoulders slump a little, as if saying 'Really?'

He sighs, "Maybe it's because I want them to remind me of you so I imagine them to…"

"But why do you want them to remind you of me? I don't get it." She puts her fan on the ground for a bit; shoulders still slumped in a confused look.

Shikamaru sighs and gathers his breath, getting ready to say something he'll probably regret for quite a while.

**AN: **_Don't worry, the question from last chapter will be answered in time, it's called suspense. This time I'm doing some romance, or am I? I really don't like the title of the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else, well nothing catchy anyways._

**AN:**_ Will Shikamaru finally admit his feelings? Will he chicken out instead? Why haven't I answered the questions from chapter 3? Will we ever know? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next installment of _Masked Affections!


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid Cat

**AN:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only my OC's…wait I don't have any OC's, they're all my co-authors *sigh*. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

Masked Affections

A Naruto FanFiction

Chapter 5: Stupid Cat

"Well…I…kinda…uh…" Shikamaru stutters.

"Oh forget it, I'm not going to make you tell me." Temari puts her fan back on her back in defeat.

Shikamaru takes a large breath, "Ilikeyou." He spews all at once.

"What?" She whips around.

"I…like…you…" He immediately protects his head.

"ME?" She says, taken aback, and Shikamaru nods.

"But you've never even acted like it, have you? I mean I pay attention and everything…but I thought I was troublesome…" Temari says, befuddled.

"You are troublesome but that's what I like about you, well…part of it. I like you for too many reasons to count…" He cowers back behind his own hands.

"…" Temari is silent then takes his hands off his head, "I'm not going to hit you for liking me…I just didn't expect you to…ever…like…me."

"To my dismay, I can't really explain…I just do."

"We're from two different villages…how will this ever work…" She thinks aloud, more to herself.

"We will find a way. We may have to talk to your brother or Lady Tsunade first." He moves and takes Temari's hands in his own, "I'll think of something."

Her eyes brighten, "You really mean it, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He smiles gently at her.

"Should've said something earlier pineapple head." She says, and then smashes her lips onto his, and they continue kissing for a while.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Lady Tsunade calls in Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Kakashi in, "I need you four to do a special mission for me, a favor for someone." She grins.

"A special mission yes!" Naruto cheers.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Sakura responds. Outside it starts to rain, and as soon as the four the mission, it begins to pour.

Naruto, hair nearly flat by the rain, scoffs, "Why do we have to go after that stupid cat again*? I want a real mission not some…" He is stopped by a hit over his head by Sakura.

"I'm sure Lady Tsunade has her reasons." She argues.

"You remind me of Grandma too much…" He mutters while rubbing his head and Sakura glares at him.

"It'll be okay N…N…Naruto-kun." Hinata blushes.

Naruto sighs, "Thanks Hinata."

"Y…you're welcome."

"Ugh…Kakashi-sensei we won't be able to find that stupid cat in this rain and it's getting late out." Naruto complains.

"We might need to set up camp outside of Konoha; it may come to all the warmth." Kakashi states wisely, looking around in the rain.

"Yes! I can finally get out of the rain." Naruto exclaims, and Sakura hits him again.

"Be quiet or you'll scare it away."

"Don't act so brashly Naruto." Kakashi settles in a close huddle of trees where the rain wasn't so hard and pulled out two tents, beginning to set it one up.

"Um…Kakashi-sensei…there are only two tents. I may not be good at math, but I don't think there are enough tents for each of us…" Naruto says, confused.

"No there's not, we'll have to share." Kakashi states plainly.

"I'm not sharing with Sakura…she…" Naruto starts before getting hit into a nearby tree.

"It's either me or Hinata then." Kakashi says.

Naruto gets up and Sakura speaks up, "I think Hinata should choose who she wants to stay with Kakashi-sensei."

"That sounds fair, so who is it Hinata?" Kakashi's eyes crinkle in a smile.

"Uh…I know Naruto-kun doesn't want to stay with Sakura-chan, so I guess I can stay with him instead. If any rogue ninjas come, at least we'll look strong with two men in each tent, and Kakashi-sensei and I can watch for anything with our Kekkei-Genkai." Hinata explains, "Is that okay…Naruto-kun?"

"That's fine. It's better than staying with Sakura." Naruto replies, this time staying out of her rage, though she still glares. Kakashi's eye crinkle again, and he finishes setting up the tents.

"Finally." Naruto says as he climbs into one and Sakura rolls her eyes at him; Hinata follows him soon after, blushing mildly as usual.

"Ladies first." Kakashi motions and Sakura goes into the other tent, Kakashi following.

As Naruto settles down, he strips off his wet shirt without thought and unrolls his sleeping bag. Hinata blushes, staring for a moment before turning to put her own pack down and set up her sleeping bag.

"So what's for dinner?" Sakura asks and Kakashi pulls out some food.

"Rice balls; there's more food, for morning though, just in case. I didn't pack much as I didn't think it would rain."

"It's okay Kakashi-sensei, it's not like you can predict the weather." Sakura says, picking up a rice ball.

"That'd be handy though." Kakashi says, mysteriously having already eaten his food.

"It would be a hard thing to use I'm sure." Sakura sighs, slowly eating her food.

"Most likely." Kakashi crinkles his eyes and takes off his Jounin jacket, as it's soaked from all the rain.

Sakura looks for a moment, then turns away, "So…"

"I have our rice balls set out N…N…Naruto-kun." Hinata stutters.

"Thanks Hinata." He says through a mouthful of food, and as soon as he finishes eating, he falls asleep.

Hinata just takes off her jacket and snuggles into her sleeping bag, "Goodnight Naruto-kun."

"If you need to change, simply say so, I will look away." Kakashi offers Sakura, who has started shivering.

"Okay…if you look, I will hit you." Sakura warns and changes into a spare set of her clothes.

"I wouldn't have dreamed of looking." Kakashi chuckles, "Do you mind if I take my shirt off, or would that bother you? I don't traditionally sleep with a shirt on…"

Sakura ignoring his first comment, "Whatever makes you comfortable." As he takes it off, she is careful not to look at his many muscles, each rippling with the movements he makes. Sakura can't seem to help herself, and peeks, immediately turning away, "So now what?"

"Goodnight?" Kakashi is already in his sleeping bag, it up to his nose, the mask on the ground beside him, his eyes crinkling in another smile.

Sakura sighs again, "Goodnight." She settles down, but only gets a sleepless night with him in the tent with her, and of course, he's asleep as soon as she's spoken 'goodnight'.

As morning comes, the rains stopped, and Kakashi's up making breakfast of eggs and mildly burnt toast.

Sakura gets up and wonders out, "Good morning."

Naruto emerges right after, still without a shirt, "That was a good sleep." He stretches, not noticing Sakura's glares and Hinata blushing.

"Why don't you put your shirt on?" Sakura snaps and Naruto looks confused, looks down, blushes and wonders back into his tent. Kakashi chuckles, and Hinata blushes a bit more; he soon serves out food, an egg and a piece of toast each.

Naruto reemerges from his tent, and eats, "I'm sure we will find that cat today!" He says stuffing his mouth all the while.

Sakura hits him, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Ow…man you're crankier today than yesterday." He leans over and whispers to Kakashi, "I think she's PMS-ing."

Sakura hears it, and hits him again, "I am not PMS-ing.

"I wouldn't challenge her Naruto, those matters are touchy ones." Kakashi warns, finishing his food.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun didn't mean it…d…did you Naruto-kun?" Hinata defends him.

"No, of course not." Naruto answers and Sakura sighs.

"Once we're all done eating, let's go find the cat okay?" Kakashi scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Fine." Sakura says, and Hinata finishes her food and packs up her stuff and the tent, handing it to Kakashi, who puts it in his pack with the other tent.

"Now we can be off to find that stupid cat." Naruto stands.

"The cat is most likely holed up somewhere warm and dry." Sakura offers.

"Then let's head his way, there are a few small caves and holes in this direction." Kakashi points in a southward direction, and they head that way.

Within a few minutes, they reach the area, "We need to see if it's here…Hinata, could you survey the area for us?" Kakashi asks.

"Hai! Byakugan!" Hinata looks around, "I sense it…but I sense something else." She reports.

"What is it?" Kakashi questions.

"Other chakra signatures…not any I recognize." Hinata answers.

"Rogue ninja." Kakashi narrows his visible eye.

*The beginning of Episode 6 in Naruto, they are chasing a cat, this is a reference to the same dumb cat.

**AN:**_ I know, not a lot of action, but hey this is romance too. At least Shikamaru finally spit it out. Sorry for the long delay as well on this chapter, I took a bit of a break. Maybe you'll get a surprise later if I feel up to it, okay faithful readers? Also, during July 1-6 I may not post anything, I'm going on vacation! I'll try and type though, so I might post when I get back. I don't know if I'll have internet where I'm going yet, so keep those fingers crossed!_

**AN:**_ Will we defeat these rogue ninja? Will we need backup? Is Tsunade trying to match-make, because we don't need this many people on an easy mission? Will either pair ever admit their feelings as Shikamaru did? Or will Hinata just faint like usual? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next installment of _Masked Affections!


	6. Chapter 6: Hide and Seek

**AN:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only my OC's…wait I don't have any OC's, they're all my co-authors *sigh*. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And I know, I didn't get a surprise in as I said I might in last chapter, but I didn't get the chance to, maybe this time, we can try again. I'll try and update regularly, other than through July 1-6, as remember its vacation time, and after I may be working, as I just got a job._

Masked Affections

A Naruto FanFiction

Chapter 6: Hide and Seek

"Shall we face them?" Sakura hits her fist into her other hand and Naruto moves a little away from her.

"There are only three." Hinata gets into a battle stance and Kakashi pulls out a kunai.

"This is definitely a real mission." Naruto tightens his headband.

Shurikens come flying out and Naruto jumps back out of the way. "They're twelve feet ahead of us, at two o'clock!" Hinata shouts. Naruto nods, and even though Kakashi shouts after him, he rushes forward, charging Rasengan.

He misses as the rogue ninja jumps out of the way and turns to clip him with a kunai, but Hinata knocks it out of his hand, and using precise aim, disables the chakra network in his arm, at least for a little. Naruto jumps back and makes five shadow clones of himself, and charges forward to save Hinata this time.

She struggles with the rogue ninja, and another jumps out in her weakness, only to be hit in the back by one of Naruto's punches. As another rogue ninja moves forward, Kakashi throws his shuriken, grabbing his attention and from behind Sakura hits him with a knock-out punch, throwing him into the ground. The last ninja, still with Hinata, breaks free and swipes his kunai out, drawing blood from Hinata's shoulders, but she only winces for a moment before using Eight Trigrams, Thirty-two palms, and effectively immobilizing the ninja. Kakashi just steps forward, and with a quick knock to the head, he's out cold.

"Good work everyone." Kakashi praises them.

"Do you want me to heal your wound Hinata?" Sakura asks.

"I'll be fine, it's just a scratch." Hinata assures her.

"So what do we do with them Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questions him.

"I'll get some ninja to take them in." Kakashi answers, tying the rogue ninja up.

"So where is the cat?" Sakura says, looking around.

Hinata wonders over to a nearby hole and picks it up, "Here it is." She grins. "Meooow."

"Now we can take it back!" Naruto exclaims, and Sakura sighs as they all head back.

"What's with her?" Naruto looks at Sakura, who doesn't say anything and Hinata shrugs back in reply. As soon as they return, Kakashi sends other Chunin out to round up the rogue ninjas, and they get a message they have to report to a home, and watch two kids.

"Why do we have to watch kids?" Naruto complains.

"It…It…might be fun Naruto-kun." Hinata reassures him.

"Well it shouldn't be too difficult, I watch you all the time." Sakura grins, and Naruto glares at her, and she glares back.

"Alright, that's enough you too." Kakashi scratches the back of his head and they look away from each other. "I guess we should get going." They soon arrive at the house, and the parents both look happy to see the four ninja.

"We'll be back early morning tomorrow, there's food in the fridge and if anything happens just send us a message and we'll be back as soon as we can." The mother says, looking mildly worried, and both parents turn and leave, and as the door closes, two blonde angels stroll out.

They both smile cunningly, "So you four are supposed to watch us?"

"Yah we're supposed to watch you, not that I want to." Naruto scoffs.

"Be quiet Naruto!" Sakura spits at him and whacks him over his head.

"Ow." He complains.

"You're mean, I don't like you." The one on the left, a boy, narrows his eyes at the two of them.

"Well deal with it brat." Naruto replies and the boy kicks him. "Ow, you little!"

"Naruto that's enough. I won't have that kind of behavior from either of you. Now then, is there anything you two would like to do, maybe a game or something?"

"A game…we like games." The girl smiles.

"I know just the one." The boy smiles, but his has a mischievous edge.

"And what is that?" Kakashi asks.

"Hide and seek." He answers, "But one of you guys has to be it." He grabs his sister, and with her giggling, run off and hide.

"Not it!"Naruto laughs, and runs off, and Hinata runs off, smiling a little.

Sakura turns to Kakashi, "So me or you?"

"Bye." Kakashi says with a wave and a crinkling of his eyes and he was gone.

Sakura grumbles and begins her search. Hinata had gone to hide in a closet, only to be caught in a trap, and is hanging upside down by her ankles, and now she's just keeping her shirt from falling down. Sakura soon opens the door, "Hinata, are you all right?"

"I'm fine…" She sighs, "Could you get me down through, my head is pounding."

Sakura does get her down, "Thanks, though I guess I'm it next huh?" She smiles.

"Well I haven't found the others yet, so I need some help." Sakura says, and a crash is heard from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Hinata asks, mildly startled.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Sakura wonders to the kitchen, and Naruto's in there, attached to a ceiling fan, with pans underneath him, constantly hitting him.

"I'll get him down, you go find the others." Hinata offers.

"Okay, thanks Hinata." Sakura wonders off, and Hinata turns to Naruto.

"I'll g…g…get you down N…Naruto-kun." She moves the pans, so they don't hit him.

"Thanks Hinata."

"Y…your welcome Naruto-kun." Hinata says, beginning to help him down, but Naruto's much to heavy for her, and her grip slips.

Kakashi meanwhile, is watching from a distance, seeing the two twins set up traps, communicating without words, and he notes them, and avoids them. But Sakura doesn't, as she goes looking for him, she runs into a trap; it tangles her up like a spider web, and she hangs from the ceiling, and she just sighs.

Kakashi notices and moves forward to help her as she wiggles, trying to get out. What he doesn't notice is a second trap, close by, so close to the other, that he didn't note it before.

His foot moves forward, and at the same time in the kitchen, Naruto falls atop Hinata, and their lips touch.

**AN:**_ Yay, a fight scene, finally some action. I normally don't do fight scenes, normally I skip them and just say it happened, so how did I do? And did the Jutsus sound alright? I even managed some fun and some romance…well kinda. Also, sorry for the lame name, but it seemed fitting for the chapter._

**AN:**_ Will Kakashi fall for the trap, or manage to dodge it just in time? Will Naruto freak out? Will they just kiss? Or will Hinata faint in the heat of the moment? And why in the world are there traps in the first place? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next installment of _Masked Affections!


	7. Chapter 7: Traps and Twins

**AN:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only my OC's…wait I don't have any OC's, they're all my co-authors *sigh*. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**AN:** SURPRISE! I know it's been awhile, but here's your gift, the longest chapter yet :D

Masked Affections

A Naruto FanFiction

Chapter 7: Traps and Twins

Hinata's eyes widen, and her cheeks are now so red she could almost rival a tomato, and Naruto has joined her, but he doesn't bother to move.

Outside, Kakashi, too focused on helping Sakura, sets his foot straight into the trap beside Sakura.

"Well now what?" Sakura sighs.

Kakashi's eyes crinkle, "No idea." He chuckles.

Naruto finally moves, "Sorry." He apologizes quickly, and helps Hinata up.

"It…it…its okay N…Naruto-kun." She manages to stutter out, still blushing furiously, but managing not to just keel over where she stands. Neji told her to be stronger; and if it was for Naruto, she'd try her hardest.

"We should probably try to find the others." Naruto suggests, with a small nervous smile. Hinata nods, and eventually they find the other two outside. At this sight Naruto bursts into a fit of laughter, and Hinata even can't help but smile.

"Don't you laugh at us Naruto, help get us down already!" Sakura shouts, wiggling around in her own wires, almost as if she could get out and hit him if she tried hard enough.

Hinata goes over and helps Sakura down, "Paying you back." She softly says, still blushing from earlier.

"Naruto, if you please." Kakashi says, still tangled in his trap.

Naruto sighs, "Fine." He wonders over manages to get Kakashi down, and quickly retreats before he's seemingly crushed by his sensei.

"Thank you." Kakashi brushes himself off as he stands upright again.

"This is supposed to be hide and seek, not trap the other people while you hide game!" Sakura grumbles, looking angry enough that Naruto backs away, and Kakashi steps forward between the two, before any punches go flying.

"I saw them set some more up. I think they have fun doing this." Kakashi explains, though he hides his embarrassment from being trapped earlier, while Sakura glares at him for not saying anything about them.

"So that's why the parents looked worried…the kids are scaring everyone off," Sakura becomes lost in thought, "but…maybe we can beat them at their own game…"

"That sounds f…fun." Hinata manages a small smile.

"What do we do though, considering we don't want to hurt them?" Sakura questions, turning to Kakashi, "Can you think of anything?"

Naruto grins where he stands, and Kakashi raises his eyebrow in response, slightly worried, "Yes Naruto?"

"We could set up water traps. That way they won't get hurt and we can have fun with it." He replies.

"Good idea." Kakashi's eyes crinkle in a unseen smile, but most likely a mischievous one. They all begin to work together, setting up harmless water traps on their own, and managing to avoid what traps are near them.

"So how are we going to get them to come out from where their hiding?" Naruto wonders.

"I…I could find them with my Byakugan, then Kakashi-sensei can flush them out, since he knows where the t…traps are." Hinata offers.

"That could work. Come on Naruto, you go over there, and I'm going to go over there. We can hide and watch." Sakura shouts over her shoulder, already off to hide as Naruto hides not too far from the trap itself, but not too close that he'd get soaked himself.

Hinata manages to find the twins in the kitchen, and Kakashi flushes them out, with a bit of work, and as predicted they run right into the water trap. They both end up soaked, but now the girl has begun to cry. Sakura has come out, trying to comfort the crying girl, helping her to go get changed out of her wet clothes.

The boy looks up at Kakashi, eyes narrowed, "This means war, you know that right?" He points after his sister, "You made my sister cry, and I will make sure you pay for that."

Naruto scoffs, "And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'm sure the pink haired lady is already experiencing the trap I set out earlier in our room."

"I'll get her." Kakashi sighs, heading after Sakura as both Naruto and the boy just stare at each other in contempt.

The minute Kakashi walks into the room he sees the girl, changed into dry clothes, lightly giggling in the corner, as Sakura stands in the middle covered in blue dust. No matter how much she fidgets around none of it seems to come off.

"I don't think struggling will help." Kakashi chuckles at the sight.

She glares at him, "It's not like you're covered in blue. Blue does not go good with pink."

"It looks good on you." He shrugs, "Very well then, let's get you cleaned up."

"I can't get it off. How do you plan on getting off if I can't, Mister Genius?"

"Water?" He states bluntly, as if it was obvious the whole time.

She blinks at him, "Ugh…fine." She heads off to the bathroom, Kakashi following behind, attempting to help.

She fights with the blue dust, and the water, and manages to get it all over the bathroom floor. She slips up on it, but Kakashi reaches out to catch her, only to slip on the water himself. She falls on top of him, but not facing him, unlike Hinata and Naruto earlier.

Strangely enough Kakashi just laughs, and she just blushes, "Sorry." She mutters, attempting to get up.

"It's…okay." He says between laughs.

"Ugh." She gets up, dumping water on him as she wrings her hair out, and places it into towel, attempting to dry it.

"Hey you didn't have to do that, that's not nice." He grumbles, "I wasn't laughing at you." He scoops up water from a puddle and splashes her with it.

She glares, but playfully, "I would make you pay for that, but since I'd have to clean it up, I won't bother."

Kakashi's eyes narrow playfully, and he splashes her again, "I bet you won't make me pay for it."

She just tilts her head down, challenging him, "You don't think I will huh?" She splashes him, right in the face.

"Oh so threatening." He teases, splashing her with a bigger handful then last time.

She grins, and then picks up the shower nozzle, turning the handle to full blast, soaking Kakashi with it. He just tries to tackle her over and take it from her, but is unsuccessful.

He just laughs, his shirt clinging to his skin, "Cheater!" He accuses.

"I'm not." She halfheartedly retorts, too busy trying not to stare, but beginning to blush.

He launches forward and trying to wrestle the shower nozzle from her again. His hair, mainly flat, sticks to his face a little, and even his mask is clinging to his face he's so soaked. He manages to win this time, but Sakura is blushing all the worse, defeated on the floor.

He just turns off the nozzle, and lies on the floor beside Sakura. "You win." He sighs, managing to contain his laughter.

"Well of course." Her voice, still normal, though her blush still remains on her face, she eventually gets up, attempting to clean up, blue dust still in her hair.

Kakashi manages to get up, wringing out what he can over the bathtub, "Thanks, now I'm soaked…again."

"You're welcome." She smiles, getting the soaked floor dry, but with some help from Kakashi and a towel. They wonder out, Kakashi still mildly damp, only to find Naruto and the boy playing Shogi, but Naruto is obviously already losing, and doomed.

"Ugh…I can't believe I lost." He complains.

"How about four out of five?" The boy asks, hopeful, his anger from earlier gone. Hinata sits, having watched them play, lightly cheering Naruto on. Naruto just gets up, annoyed, and Kakashi steps forward.

"I will play you." He offers up.

"Very well." He states, and they play. He ends up being good, but Kakashi still wins, though it was a challenge for him to do so.

"You are very good; you will make a good shinobi one day, if you choose to be."

The boy's eyes shine, "You really think so? I did want to go to the academy, but my mom says it's too dangerous, and wanted me to be a merchant or a scholar."

"Though we have practiced a few things." The girl adds on.

"It is a dangerous life." Kakashi confirms.

"I know, but it's our dream." The boy replies.

"Well I hope you find happiness and joy in whatever you do." Kakashi crinkles his eyes in a friendly smile.

"Thank you." The twins say together.

"You're welcome."

The girl tugs on Sakura's dress, "I'm hungry."

"I will go make something." Sakura wonders off into the kitchen.

The boy looks up at Kakashi, "Do you think you could talk to our mom? We really want to go to the academy." They both widen their eyes, almost like a puppy begging for food.

"I can surely tell her of you skills as young shinobi."

"Thank you." The girl hugs Kakashi's leg, and even though he is surprised at first, he leans down and gives her a small hug in return. Sakura returns with food, which the girl quickly devours.

"Come on sis, our dad won't be happy if we don't do our studies." The boy motions for her to follow.

"Fine…" She sighs, and they wonder off to their room.

"Need help g…getting the bl…blue out of your hair?" Hinata asks Sakura, who just nods with an amused smile, and they head to go attempt to get the blue out of Sakura's hair.

"Um…Kakashi sensei…can I ask you something?" Naruto shuffles his feet nervously.

"Sure Naruto, what is it?" He looks up from his Makeout Paradise book he had already pulled out as soon as the children left.

He scratches his head, "Um…well…you see earlier I got caught in a trap, and Hinata helped me down…and well actually I fell on top of her…and…" He looks away, a blush catching his cheeks.

"Yes…" Kakashi raises his one visible eyebrow.

"Our lips touched…but I didn't want to move, I wanted to stay sensei…what does that mean?"

Kakashi chuckles, "You like her Naruto." He leans over and ruffles the number one knucklehead ninja's hair.

"She is a great friend."

"Then maybe you should do something about it, though not too much, she is shy. Just show you like her. I'm sure she likes you, considering her constant blushing around you, and instead of Naruto-san, it's Naruto-kun."

"How am I supposed to do that?" He looks befuddled.

Kakashi laughs heartily, "That you'll have to figure out on your own."

"You're not very helpful." He grumbles, "Well what about you?"

Kakashi cocks his eyebrow again, "What do you mean?"

"Well about Sakura?"

**AN:**_ Yah…tons of romance. But I love those best. And sorry Madara fans, it'll still be a long while before he's introduced. But I would like to note we are not even halfway through this story yet. So be excited, as there's more of this to come! YAY!_

**AN:**_ Will Naruto actually try for Hinata? Has Naruto figured out who Kakashi likes? Or is he just asking him to back off his girl? Will Sakura ever not be blue? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next installment of _Masked Affections!


	8. Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

**AN:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only my OC's…wait I don't have any OC's, they're all my co-authors *sigh*. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**AN:**_ Yay! Another surprise, aka the true surprise; I have done two chapters in one day! Be excited!_

Masked Affections

A Naruto FanFiction

Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

"What?" You can almost see his other eyebrow shoot up from under that headband of his.

"It's rather obvious she likes you." Naruto states, seeming guarded about the topic.

"Well…yah." You can see the red rise in his cheeks.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Naruto questions, and Kakashi, even though mildly surprised that he isn't either being grossed out or trying to kill him, is still lost for words.

"I…I…I don't know." He sputters out, sounding like Hinata, and red crosses his cheeks as he looks down, "We're different ranks…and I'm so…so…old." He sighs.

"You're not that old, you're only like twenty something. And I know she doesn't really care about ranks, but if you are that worried about it, I'm sure she'll be a Jounin eventually. She reminds me a lot of Grandma Tsunade." Naruto reasons with Kakashi.

He chuckles, "Yah she does. But as I told you, I have as much of an idea of what to tell you for Hinata."

"Really? You are supposed to be a genius. You know…well, a lot of things." Naruto argues back, frustrated.

"Sakura's… special okay?" He gets more defensive and Kakashi realizes what it is. Naruto, even though having like Sakura, has accepted she likes someone else, and he's found someone else that he has feelings for; but all the same Naruto will protect his friend's heart.

"So if you like her, why don't you tell her," He pauses, "You could always ask for a blessing thing from Grandma, after all she was Sakura's sensei."

"A blessing…I didn't think about that. It'd get Tsunade-sama on my side, hopefully, and I can get closer to Sakura. That just might help, at least a little…and yes, I do…like her."

"Yes it could help, I'm sure Grandma would give advice." Naruto looks over towards where Sakura and Hinata headed to clean up.

"You're not always knuckle headed, huh?" Kakashi follows his gaze with a small crinkle of his eyes.

"Hey!" He shouts, defensive, and Kakashi just chuckles, "Well we better check on the twins to make sure they aren't up to something." Kakashi just nods, and heads into their room. The twins stand, studying a scroll, practicing a Jutsu.

"What are you up to?" Kakashi asks and they both jump, and look towards the door where he stands.

The girl quickly hides the scroll behind her, "Nothing." They both say.

"I'm not blind…" Kakashi looks stern.

"Just don't tell our parents."They say.

"Alright." Kakashi sighs.

The girl takes the scroll from behind her back, and they move slightly, revealing a box full of scrolls, "We found this one day when we were playing in the attic." The boy begins.

"And Gabriel tripped and landed on the box." The girl adds.

"I didn't trip you pushed me Lexi." Gabriel argues.

"Did not." Lexi counters.

"Did too." Gabriel glares.

"Anyways we found the box, and inside were the scrolls. At first we didn't know what they were, but we figured out they were scrolls that taught people Jutsus." Lexi explains.

"So we have been trying to teach ourselves." Gabriel finishes.

"You have to be careful; some are very, very dangerous." Kakashi warns.

They look up at him, "Really? We didn't know that." The girl looks at Gabriel, "Maybe he is talking about the scrolls with the dark stuff around them, the ones we couldn't open."

"Well don't use those ones okay? Be very careful with any others too."

"Okay…though I do wonder what they are for…" The girl ponders, curiosity lacing her small voice. She looks towards the box, and even Kakashi knows they will look, despite his warning.

"I won't touch them, will you Lexi." Gabriel's words on lost, Lexi's gaze still on the box.

"Hand them to me, in case you get any ideas." Kakashi orders them.

"But…" She sighs, but hands him over the box, so that Kakashi can pick them out himself. There are only four, there is indeed a dark aura around them and they are even sealed with powerful seals.

"Thank you." He hands the box back, and she places it back where it was.

Naruto leans over, "So what are you going to do with them Kakashi-sensei." He whispered.

"I'll check them out later." He replies in a hushed tone.

"Do you think that maybe you could teach us a little from the other scrolls?" Gabriel asks.

"Sure." Kakashi answers and both Gabriel and Lexi smile.

"So what are you going to teach us? There are so many scrolls, and some of them are super hard."

"I'm going to go check on Sakura and Hinata." Naruto speaks up, meandering off.

"I'll teach you this." He pulls out a simple jutsu, basically helping with chakra control, and they catch on quickly, Gabriel faster than Lexi, but she was never too far behind.

Naruto finds them, and somehow Hinata has rid Sakura of her blue, and dinner has been cooked, "Alright dinner!"

"Aw do we have to…" Lexi complains.

"Yes, you do. Now clean up and go to the table when you're done." Sakura says from the doorway, and both twins sigh, and leave to clean up.

"So what were you doing?" Sakura questions, hands on her hips.

"I was teaching them something from these scrolls." He motions to the box.

"Where did they get that? It looks like it cost a load of money."

"It was in their attic…" He explains.

"In their attic? I suppose it could have been handed down…well anyways, you need to clean up too." Sakura chastises, before heading to the dining room. Kakashi cleans up, and follows the twins in to the dining room. They eat, and as soon as they finish the twins yawn, and they head to bed.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asks, as it's still early to them.

"We can do whatever you guys would like, and eventually then bed for us as well." Kakashi answers.

"So what does everyone want to do?" Naruto looks around at everyone.

"How about truth or dare?" Kakashi offers.

"Awesome!" Naruto agrees.

"Okay…I suppose just nothing too crazy." Sakura adds.

"We won't." Kakashi assures.

"Very well, so who starts?" Sakura wonders.

"No idea…" Kakashi shrugs.

"Well we could have Kakashi-sensei start the questions, since it was his idea, and go to his right from there." Naruto suggests.

"Sounds good…hmmm…" Kakashi thinks, "So Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Um…truth."

"What are your plans for the future?" Kakashi questions.

"Well I plan to serve the village any way I can, and maybe find someone to be with, and have kids someday." She answers.

Sakura turns to Naruto, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Very well…hmmm…I dare you to hug Hinata." She says, and Naruto gets up, quickly hugs Hinata, then sits back down, leaving Hinata blushing.

Naruto turns to Hinata, who is next, "Truth or dare?"

"T…Truth." She stammers.

"Um…do you have any favorite animals?"

"F…foxes." She replies.

"That's nice." He answers, and Hinata turns to Kakashi.

"T…truth or dare." She stutters.

"Dare." He answers simply.

"I d…d…dare you to h…hug Sakura."

His eyebrows shoot up, but he does give her a quick hug, and now it's Sakura's turn to get some rose color into her cheeks. "It's your turn again, ask away Kakashi-sensei."

"Truth or dare?"

"I guess dare."

"I dare you to…give a kiss, just on the cheek to anyone you choose."

She blushes, leans over, quickly pecks Kakashi's cheek, and then yawns, "I think I'm going to bed." As soon as it's said, she's run off.

"Well that was weird." Naruto states.

Kakashi chuckles, "I t…think she's embarrassed." Hinata rationalizing.

"Do we keep playing, or do we go to bed too?" Naruto wonders.

"Well I might as well head to bed; you two can do what you want." With that Kakashi wanders off, trying to see where Sakura ran off to, considering they're all staying in the same room, in sleeping bags.

"What would you like to do Hinata?" Naruto questions.

"It…It doesn't matter to me N…Naruto-kun." She stammers out.

"We should probably head to bed. We don't want the kids getting up early on us and end up dragging us around tired and all." Naruto suggests.

"O…Okay." Hinata nods, and slips into her sleeping bag and Naruto gets into his.

After a little searching Kakashi manages to find Sakura on the roof, looking at stars, "You okay?" He asks, from behind her, as ninja-like as ever.

"I'm fine." She says, looking up at him, "What brings you up here?"

"Making sure you're alright, you ran out in a heck of a hurry."

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired, and it's been an exciting day." She explains.

"It's alright, I understand." He sits beside her, "Though I didn't know you slept on rooftops." She can almost feel his boyish grin radiate from him.

"Sometimes." She blushes, and looks back at the stars.

"Well that can't be comfortable.

"It's not that bad; it's actually quite nice with a breeze." She reasons.

He chuckles, "I imagine it's not that bad."

She looks over at him, "Have you ever tried to sleep on a roof?"

"Nope, can't say I have."

"Do you want to try?" She asks.

"I don't see why not; as long as you don't mind."

"It's fine." She relaxes and actually looks quite calm.

"Thank you." He just lies down, hands behind his head, looking up at the stars. Sakura quickly falls asleep, but Kakashi notices the breeze tonight is a bit cooler than normal, and sure enough Sakura begins to shiver. He reaches over, and pulls her close without a second thought, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her into his chest. She only snuggles closer, stopping her shivering, still sleeping and unaware of anything that happened.

Morning comes, and Hinata's up making breakfast, but everyone else is asleep or at least acting it. Kakashi still lies, cuddling Sakura, very much awake, but not about to move.

Sakura stirs, "Am I still sleeping?" she quietly murmured, almost to herself.

"No." Kakashi answers and Sakura at this very moment can hear his heart thud in his chest, loud and extremely real.

**AN:**_ Yah I know my titles aren't that good, and it's a ton of fluff, but it's romantic fluff, which is how it's meant to be. It's a romance FanFiction after all._

**AN:**_ Will Sakura freak out and run away again? Will she stay instead? Will Kakashi make a move if she doesn't? What's happening with Gaara? And is Tsunade matchmaking, because it seems a bit too planned? And most important of all, what is for breakfast? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next installment of _Masked Affections!


	9. Chapter 9: An Almost Adoption

**AN:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only my OC's…wait I don't have any OC's, they're all my co-authors *sigh*. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Masked Affections

A Naruto FanFiction

Chapter 9: An Almost Adoption

"Oh." Sakura gulps.

"You were shivering." Kakashi explains simply.

Sakura blushes to match her hair, "Its okay…um…I should…probably work on breakfast…or something." She rushes up quickly, almost back to the window. She does turn back only to see a flush covering Kakashi's cheeks and it was almost as if his eyes had never wanted her to leave. "Kakashi sensei is there…something you want to say?"

"N…No I'm fine." He lightly stutters, thinking to himself, 'I sound like Hinata.'

"Okay." She shrugs and heads back inside, and Kakashi follows not long after, but ends up running into Naruto instead.

"You had a good opportunity up there." He scoffs.

"What was I supposed to do?" He calmly replies.

"You could have said something…I don't know," Naruto shrugs, "I really don't know much about women."

"I was…so embarrassed. I wanted to say something…but I was…afraid." Kakashi admits, "Nervous really."

"Wow… we really must be a bunch of fools if just talking to them has us worked up." Naruto chuckles.

"Hmph…I guess so." Kakashi scratches the back of his head, embarrassed.

"So I guess we should get breakfast." Naruto heads off to the kitchen and Kakashi follows. The twins are busy asking question after question about being shinobi.

After breakfast the twins parents finally return, "Thank you for watching our children. I hope they weren't any trouble."

"It was no problem, they are smart kids, and they could even be good Shinobi one day." Kakashi boasts, ruffling the boy's hair.

Their mother looks sharply at the children, while they look everywhere but at her, "Perhaps…thank you again for watching them. I'm sure you four have something to do."

"I mean what I say. They are smart, why this boy nearly beat me at shogi and I'm a Jounin."

"Maybe when they are older they can go to the academy." She politely smiles and Kakashi realizes who she is; the daughter of a shinobi he once knew who died in war.

"Of course, they would be older, more experienced then. Just remember what happened once won't always happen again."

"Hm….we'll see about that." She looks at her children, "I know they are talented, but they are also naïve."

"They will learn in time, if you took the time to nurse their curiosity." Kakashi argues.

"Once you're a father you will know that you won't want to put your children in danger Kakashi Hatake." She glares.

"I've seen friends die, do not talk to me of such pains. Just because these things happen doesn't mean you should restrain their given talents." He retaliates.

"If you want to train them so much, then why don't you take them!" She stalks off, unhappy. Her husband stands there, shocked to the core, "I'm sorry sir, I'm sure my wife means well."

"I understand." Kakashi calms, "Well we must be going."

As soon as they go outside the twins, come running out. "Please take us with you. Mother will never let us be ninja like you."

"What? You have a real family, wanting to protect you, and yet you want to leave that. I'm not like your real parents, they are." Kakashi replies, surprised.

They look down, "We do want to be ninjas…but if you don't want to teach us…" They begin to turn away when Kakashi stops them.

"That's not what I meant, but you must ask your parents about this."

"Do you really mean that?" They wonder.

"If you want it so bad, I see no reason not to oblige you." Kakashi smiles, his eyes crinkling. They hug him and run back to their mother.

Sakura raises an eyebrow at him, "How do you plan to do this?"

"Raise them as if they were my own, and train them like students, it's simple enough." He shrugs.

"Do you even have room for them in your apartment?" Sakura questions.

"I can easily find a new apartment." Kakashi points out.

"But what of their real family, or when you're on a mission, what will you do then?" Sakura worries.

"I'm not adopting them Sakura, just training them and taking them in for the moment." Kakashi explains.

"Do you know anything about kids though?" Sakura ponders.

"I could get help from a girl, making a mother figure. Would you assist me?" Kakashi lightly smiles, his eyes twinkling.

Sakura blinks, "Why me? I'm sure you could find any woman to fill in the position."

"You would be a perfect mother, besides you can heal them if they get hurt. And you're great at chakra control, which is good for young shinobi." He explains.

Sakura blushes, "I guess I can help you out."

Naruto leans in and whispers into Kakashi's ears, "I guess you didn't want to want to become a daddy with her huh?" Kakashi turns and glares at him, and Hinata suppresses a giggle.

The twins come back out with a couple of bags and tackle Kakashi over. Their mother follows behind them, "If they get hurt while staying with you, I will never forgive you."

"I will protect them with my life." A muffled voice says from the pile, but he manages to get up, laughing, picking up the twins, one in each arm.

"You better." Their mother glared.

"It'll be fun teaching them." He smiled, eyes crinkling as usual.

"Hm…well good luck." She turned back to her house, but then thought again, "Oh and another thing. You'd better keep your filthy books away from my children."

Kakashi lightly flushes, and the twins just look at each other, confused.

"We should get going. We have to see Lady Tsunade to report in. Besides we have to find you a new apartment and pick up things for the twins." Sakura motions and they begin to follow her back to the Hokage tower.

"So are you too going to give me any trouble?" Kakashi mildly chuckles.

"Yes they are…they're trouble makers." Naruto sticks his tongue out at them, and they return the gesture.

"So how old are you two?" Kakashi asks.

"We're both six." They smile.

"You were making trouble then too Naruto, so don't say anything." Kakashi chastises.

"Yes, that's true." Naruto admits, thinking back on his younger days.

Finally arriving at the tower, the twins are growing excited. They look at everything with wide eyes, and Kakashi leads them into Tsunade's office.

As soon as they enter she looks up from her paperwork, and her eyebrow raises at the two smaller members of the group. "You better have a good explain for this Kakashi Hatake." Tsunade taps her fingers quickly on her desk, her anger already beginning to boil.

Kakashi smiles nervously and Sakura gulps while both Naruto and Hinata slowly back out of the room.

**AN:**_ The title may be a bit of a give away, but oh well. At first it was planned to be an actual adoption, but I decided it'd be a little strange that their mother would agree that quickly, even if angry. So instead it's an almost adoption! It just makes much more sense. Also, if you haven't been, remember to review!_

**AN:**_ Will Tsunade explode in anger? Will the twins' mother really let this happen? Will Sakura be a good mother figure? Where are Naruto and Hinata sneaking off to anyways? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next installment of _Masked Affections!


	10. Chapter 10: A Date with the Frog Prince

**AN:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only my OC's…wait I don't have any OC's, they're all my co-authors *sigh*. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Masked Affections

A Naruto FanFiction

Chapter 10: A Date with the Frog Prince

"…And basically what happened is that they wanted to come with me and train, and their mother agreed so that they would be happy, as long as I took good care of them." Kakashi finished, out of breath, after having completely explained everything to Tsunade.

"Maybe they will curb some of your tendencies, maybe make you want to settle down. I will give you a few days to get them settled in before giving you your next mission." Tsunade replied, a casual, almost mischievous smirk crossing her face for just a moment.

Kakashi saw it of course, but said nothing, "We'll see what happens." He said.

"Don't forget the report Kakashi. You are dismissed." Tsunade shooed them out of her office, so that she could at least attempt to finish part of the mountain of paperwork that Shizune brought in.

"I still don't know why you sent so many of them on missions Lady Tsunade." Shizune shook her head.

"Oooooink." Ton-ton added.

"I told you Shizune, they're my 'matchmaking team'. They're for matchmaking. I'm tired of everyone moping about. Besides I'll need another generation of ninja after them at some point." Tsunade grinned while Shizune just carried Ton-ton back out of the room, mumbling something about 'too much sake'.

"I don't think she could understand anyways." Tsunade mumbled to herself. Or at least she thought it was only herself she was mumbling too.

"Somebody looks wonderfully sexy."

Tsunade looked up only to find Jiraiya leaning in her doorway, wiggling his eyebrows in what he probably thought was a seductive manner. Instead it only made him look a little ridiculous. "What do you want Jiraiya, I'm trying to do paperwork."

Jiraiya moves closer to her desk, attempting to saunter over, and instead looking drunk, "I missed you. I've been gone so long."

"You were just off on a mission, and it only took a few days. It wasn't really that long of a mission." Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Not the kind of mission I asked for either." He grumbled.

"You asked for a mission to help a lady, and I gave you one." Tsunade managed a small smirk.

"I didn't want one helping out an old lady! She was nearly your age!" Jiraiya pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her eye twitched furiously.

"Nothing." He quickly replied, "I just figured you'd set me up with some pretty, hot girls." Jiraiya shrugged.

"I'm not going to set you up with girls. You will have to find someone on your own." Tsunade stated bluntly.

"I've been trying that. You always say no every time I ask." Jiraiya points out.

"To bad you're not romantic when you do ask." She turned her attention back to her paperwork.

"Of course I'm romantic! What makes you say I'm not?" He sounded offended.

"It's the truth. Maybe you should listen to it." She scoffed.

"I'm always romantic; I do it all the time whenever I see a girl." He argued.

"Maybe to them, but you never act like that to me." Tsunade almost sighed, but managed to hold it back.

"I ask you all the time to go out with me. It's the same I do for the other girls." Jiraiya defends himself, not understanding her tactics.

"Precisely, you ask but not with romance. No flowers or chocolate or even some bad poem. Nothing." Tsunade shakes her head lightly.

"So if I did those things, would that help?" Jiraiya queried.

"Yes, but sometimes to win a woman's heart you need to sweep them off their feet." Tsunade turned back to her papers again.

"That I can do." He says, and races off.

Tsunade just shakes her head and works on her paperwork. It only takes maybe fifteen minutes or so before Jiraiya returns, depositing daises and chocolate on her desk.

"Oh…well thank you for the flowers and chocolate. Though next time, try and remember the poem, it'll be nicer, and thoughtful." Tsunade smiles and he just grins back, "I do like you, you know."

"Then will you go on a date with me?" He repeated the eyebrow trick again, though he had picked up the chocolates and dangled them in her face, attempting to entice her. "If you don't start yelling at me and hitting me…" He added as an afterthought.

"You may still get that if you don't give me the chocolate." She blushes mildly, and he hands back her chocolates. She puts her daises in a vase, and quickly opens the chocolate, happily eating them, "I love chocolates, just so you know."

"So will you go on a date with me now? Maybe some dinner at a nice restaurant?" He questions, hopeful.

"Pick me up at seven."She confirms, eating another piece of chocolate.

"Mind if I stay here for a bit?" Jiraiya asks.

"You can do whatever you what; just don't bother me while I'm working." Tsunade shrugs, and goes back to working in silence until about six o'clock. "I'm going home for a little. Pick me up at my place." And with a quick poof, she's gone.

When she answers her door, Jiraiya's standing there. He has his hair combed down, attempting to fix it up in a ponytail, though pieces of his hair still stuck up here and there. He sports a white dress shirt, black pants and a tie, though it hangs lopsided. His shoes are polished, and his eye makeup is still on his face.

She on the other hand wears a modest black dress that reaches the floor. Her hair is down for once and curled, and she wears a little mascara and eyeliner.

Jiraiya whistles appreciatively, "You look wonderful."

"Thank you. You look handsome." Tsunade blushes, reaching forward to straighten Jiraiya's tie, "So shall we go?"

He nods and takes her arm, leading her to a fancy little café. They take a table, and surprisingly Tsunade doesn't order sake.

"No sake?"Jiraiya asks, a bit shocked.

"I've found something else that helps." She smiles, looking up at him.

"Like what?" He questions.

"Uh….uh…" She stutters.

"Would you like any of my drink?" He raises an eyebrow.

"No thank you. I only drank to cope with all the death I've seen. When you came to me all this time, I found my needs for sake lessen." Tsunade explains.

"Well I'll always be here." Jiraiya assures her.

"I know you will be. You even came to find me today." She smiles back at him.

"Well naturally." He grins and she laughs lightly. They eat dinner, talking of older times, and when the food is done, he pays for once, and walks her back home.

When they reach her door she speaks up, "Do you want to come in, or are you going home?"

"I'd like to come in." He smiles softly. She heads in, and he follows, closing the door behind him. It's a nice place inside, open, but cozy with lots of stuffed animals, cats mainly.

"Wow, someone likes cats." He states.

"I have some toads on my bed."She offers. "Well I have to get changed, I'll return shortly."

Jiraiya just nods and settles down on the couch. She soon emerges in an oversized t-shirt and shorts while he sits, tie loose and sleeves unbuttoned.

"Comfortable?" She asks.

"Mmhmm." He agrees.

"So what would you like to do?" She wonders.

"Depends on what I'm allowed to do." He answers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Anything I won't get hit for." He explains.

She sighs and sits beside him on the couch, "Is there anything you want to do, even if it means you might get hit?"

"Well I wouldn't mind kissing you…" He states bluntly.

"Why don't you try and see what happens?" She smiles softly at him.

**AN:**_ Yay for romance! Because that's what I'm good at! Don't worry we'll be seeing Gaara again…hopefully soon. And the sooner we see Gaara, the sooner we see Madara and stay with him for a good while. So just sit tight and enjoy!_

**AN: **_Will Jiraiya actually kiss her? Will she actually let him? What will happen after that kiss? When are we ever going back to Gaara? And isn't Madara supposed to be in this story? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next installment of _Masked Affections!


	11. Chapter 11: Bodyguards and Backstory

**AN:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only my OC's…wait I don't have any OC's, they're all my co-authors *sigh*. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Masked Affections

A Naruto FanFiction

Chapter 11: Bodyguards and Backstory

Jiraiya looks up a bit surprised, nervously licks his lips, swallows and leans forward to touch his lips to hers.

She pulls her hand up, only to bury it into his hair instead of hit him. Eventually she pulls back, "That wasn't too bad was it?"

He clears his throat, surprised, "No…it was amazing." He manages a grin. Tsunade returns a small smile and leans against the couch, looking back at him, eyes half closed. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm just happy." She replies with a small chuckle.

"Oh…" He smiles sheepishly and leans back on the couch with her, and she falls asleep but moments later. He notices and gently picks her up, takes her to bed, tucks her in, and places a quick peck on her forehead. He shakes his head at the cluster of stuffed frogs and toads on her bed while she snuggles into one, holding it like a teddy bear.

While Jiraiya heads home, Hinata and Naruto leave the Hokage tower.

"Do you want to go to Ichiraku?" Naruto questions.

"I…I'd love to Naruto-kun." He smiles, grabs her hand, dragging her along, her blushing all the way.

He orders a bowl of ramen, "You can get whatever you want, I'll pay for it." She nods nervously and orders the same as him.

"Th…thank you Naruto-kun." She says quietly.

"You're welcome Hinata-chan." He smiles widely. They eat in a comfortable silence, and when finished, "Is there any where you want to go now?" He asks.

"I…I really don't mind Naruto-kun." She blushes again, pushing her pointer fingers together nervously.

"We could go on a walk." He offers.

"O…Okay, I'd like that." She smiles softly, and walks with him around the village. It is a quiet but serene walk, and when they reach the Hyuuga estate, "I had a good time." Naruto voices.

"Me too. Th…thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata turns to head inside but Naruto speaks up again.

"You're welcome Hinata." He gently kisses her cheek and then poofs away quickly.

She blushes, and manages not to faint. Thankful none of her family saw, she heads inside, remembering that kiss for the rest of the night.

The week draws to a close, and it becomes the morning of Dawn's test, and she is at the training field before anyone else, even before the sun itself. He eyes are closed, almost as if meditating, her mask still on, never having removed it once all this time.

"Good morning." A solemn voice greets her.

She opens her eyes, "Good morning Lord Kazekage." She gets up, "I was enjoying the early morning air before everyone showed up."

"Understood."

"So are we waiting for anyone else?" She questions.

"No." Gaara blinks, "The others are not training with you today."

"I am honored that I can face you Lord Kazekage." She gives a small bow.

"I am ready whenever you are." He says, arms crossed.

"Very well." She jumps forward, quick and sly as a Jounin. She lashes out with sound, and Gaara simply has a sand shield. He sends sand flying at her, "Sound wall reverse beat!" She shouts, and a shield deflects his sand, taking the chakra and sending it back, twice as powerful, but he dodges quickly.

The fight progresses for a while, and though her attacks aren't very powerful, she has high endurance and quick speed. She defends more than attacks, and is a quick thinker.

"That is enough." He stops her. She nods and relaxes, some of her hair is sticking to her and she is out of breath.

"It was a good spar." She comments.

"Indeed. I will talk to the council of elders, and see if we can decide the best place for you, that you can still be kept under supervision, even if not as strictly as you have been."

She sighs, "Let me guess, you are going to leave now…"

"You may stay here. I will return shortly."

"Very well." She plops down, waiting.

"So what have you decided?" Gaara ponders.

The council members look at each other and nod. "We figured she would prove useful. After the fiasco with the Akatsuki, we have deemed it necessary for you to have a bodyguard. And this girl has the skills to do so. You will be able to observe her and see if she really is as loyal as she seems."

"And if she isn't?" Gaara raises one non-existent eyebrow.

"Then kill her. We have no use for traitors here." They reply with ease.

"Of course." He leaves the council room, and heads back to where Dawn is waiting. "You have been assigned as a bodyguard."

"Who will I be guarding?"

"Me." He replies simply.

She blinks at him, surprised, "Why would you want me to be your bodyguard Lord Kazekage? You don't really know anything about me."

"They decided it was best. I need protection. I have been kidnapped before, and you still need to be watched. But I trust you. I don't believe you will harm me." He explains.

She gets up, "Thanks you Lord Kazekage. I will do my best not to betray your trust."

"You may call me Gaara. There is no need for formalities." He offers.

"If you are sure L…Gaara." She corrects herself, "If you want to, you may ask some questions about me. It is only fair since you are choosing to trust me."

"Why do you hide your true headband?" He points to wear another headband hides under her sleeve on her arm.

"I'm not sure many people will like me once they find out where I was raised." She explained, turning away from his gaze.

He pulls out a sand headband from his pocket, "Well here is your new one. I would appreciate it if you would display it proudly."

She blinks, "Are you sure? You don't even know where I'm from."

"I trust you as I said." He explains.

She removes her old headband, replacing it with the new one, this time showing the symbol.

"So sound?" He asks, having caught a glance.

She looks at him, hand frozen on the new headband, "Is that okay?"

"I don't mind. It changes nothing. My only other question right now is why you're hunted."

She slightly relaxes, "It has to do with some of my arrogance, my father and the jealousy of a team mate. I can tell you the story, but it's slightly long."

He settles down, cross-legged, "I am listening, if you don't mind telling."

She looks off in the distance, "Well I guess I will tell you about the overall story of my birth. It will help explain things later. You see I was born in the Leaf village, but my mother took me to the Sound as soon I was born. My father did not know about me until ten years later. I was taken in by a noble family of the Sound. I was good at Jutsu and I was at the top of my class. You could say it went to my head. I was very arrogant and thought everyone was beneath me. I learned later how foolish that was. Anyways, I did get on a team and I was fine with Forest, one of my shy teammates, but I had problems with my other teammate Javan. He didn't like me very much. He was good, but not as good as I was, and I was always tell him down. I'm not sure why but maybe I felt threatened by him because he could take me spot as the best in the class. I didn't like the competition. Forest tried to get us to get along but it didn't really work. Even our Sensei said it was hopeless when I nearly killed him in training. Now things started to change when I met my father on a dark, lonely road outside of the village on my eleventh birthday. At first I was very shocked, but I did learn the truth of what he said. He was the one who taught me humility. Of course it took time. I changed slowly. I stopped fighting so much with Javan. He didn't trust it. He always thought I was putting on an act because my foster parents announced I was their heir. Over the years this happened, during the day I would train and do missions, at night I would talk to my father. He always found me no matter where I was. Now by the time I was about to turn fifteen I was going to be promoted to Jounin. I was proud of that, but I didn't let it go to my head now. Javan didn't like it at all. He was just a Chunin at the time. It was that night I learned how much he hated me. That night I went out to talk to my father and tell him of my promotion. I guess I was too excited, because I never noticed Javan following me. He found out who my father was and went straight to our Kage about it. He accused me of being a spy for an enemy village. I really didn't have any defense because my father was from a different village. My former Kage gave me a choice; die or be kicked out. I choose to leave. I can never forget the hatred that I saw in Javan's eyes that night. He seemed ecstatic that I was leaving. For five years I was chased by hunter ninjas because Javan convinced them I was evil and I had to be killed because of my father. I lived like that until I met you." She turned to him, "You changed my life Gaara, and for that I thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to protect you from such silly reasons."

"It's not so silly to Javan. If anything I think he hates me even more now." She gave a weak, fake smile.

"Most likely, but me, this village, we will protect you." He assured her.

She smiled, a real one this time, "Thank you Gaara."

"You're welcome." He gave her a gentle look.

Meanwhile, outside the village a shadowy figure spies on Dawn and Gaara from a distance, "What an interesting specimen. I'm sure we could use her for some experiments. Orochimaru will be pleased." The figure smiled, pushing a pair of big round glasses up his sharp nose, the sun reflecting off of them menacingly as he moved towards the Village Hidden in the Sand.

**AN:**_ Such a long back story for Dawn…that paragraph felt waaaaay toooo long, that's for sure. But hey, romance and explanation and now finally turmoil! YAY! I probably shouldn't be too excited for that…but it also means Madara is going to be joining this story finally XD_

**AN:**_ Will Dawn be a good bodyguard? Is it right to trust her? Is Javan still angry? Who is that outside the village? What are they doing there? Why are they working for Orochimaru? Is it so obviously Kabuto and I'm just being silly by not telling you? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next installment of _Masked Affections!


	12. Chapter 12: Seeing Sand

**AN:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only my OC's…wait I don't have any OC's, they're all my co-authors *sigh*. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**AN:** Hey, it's been a while. Haven't really felt like typing, and I slacked off, not gonna lie. But here I am, back again with another chapter...yay. Be happy my dear fans and followers of this story. Please R & R!

Masked Affections

A Naruto FanFiction

Chapter 12: Seeing Sand

It's been about a week since that shadowy figure stood outside Suna, and so far nothing catastrophic has happened. So far being the key words, because today, that would change.

Outside the village's walls Dawn trains with Temari to learn good defense techniques, so as to be a good bodyguard to Gaara.

"Good block, not bad at all, I really think you're getting this." Temari praises her.

"Thanks Temari. I was a kunoichi before, so I'm not surprised that this is so easy to me." Dawn explains.

"Well that's enough for today, let's go ahea..." Temari is cut short, and simply falls over.

Dawn jumps to her aid, "Temari..." She shouts, but then falls into blackness herself. When she wakes, groggily, she realizes it was a sleeping genjutsu.

She also realizes Temari is gone. "Temari! Temari..." She shouts, but no reply. The sun hadn't moved far since she fell, so the kidnapper couldn't be far off. She whistles sharply and Valiant flies to land on her extended arm.

"What is wrong Dawn?" Valiant asks, cocking his head to one side.

"Find Gaara and tell him Temari has been taken, and I will be going after her captor."

"But.." Valiant starts, but is interrupted by Dawn.

"No buts, now go, I have to find Temari before something happens." Dawn chastises, and Valiant nods, flying off to tell Gaara. Dawn quickly heads in the direction of the footsteps, thankful for the sand, and very light winds today.

It doesn't take long before she sees Temari's body, laying in a sand dune, completely alone. Dawn knows something is up, and makes sure to look for traps, but sees no other footsteps or traps. She goes and attempts to wake Temari, but to no avail.

"I see you have caught up." Another voice says from behind her. Dawn whips around in time to see a silver haired man with large round rimmed glasses and a sound headband before her.

"Who are you?" She asks ,eyes narrowed, quietly pulling her daggers out and keeping them behind her back.

"You do not know me, but I know you Dawn. Orochimaru heard where you had gotten to, and couldn't help but want you and your skills back in the village...again." He sneered, mischievous.

Dawn scoffs, "As if I would go anywhere with you, you kidnapped my friend." She jumps at him, daggers flying at this neck, but he flips backward, reading his hands in a taijutsu, chakra lacing them.

"I see we'll have to do this the hard way." He smiles. She knows it's probably want he wants, to tire her out, but she is careful to conserve energy and throws kunai at him, only for him to dodge or knock them out of the air.

He flies at her, hands whizzing through the air, cutting it with ease, and she's careful not to get hit with it. She throws another set of kunai at him, and this time she manages to get him in the leg. But he throws in a few more quick slices of his hands and as she hits the ground, ready to balance he grazes her across the eye, but her mask takes the blow, and it's not deep enough to cut it through to the skin.

It is then the wind picks up and sand flies around, limiting her vision. She struggles to see as sand tears at her skin and she attempts to cover her eyes. He flies at her and she dodges as best as she can, but the sand makes things too difficult. She knows she's beaten.

But she isn't because she can see. Right through the sand. It hasn't let up, in fact if anything, it's harder. But she sees him, right there, struggling to see, same as she had but moments ago. She can even see Temari's body, lying there in the sand, and somehow she knows she's fine, just sleeping same as she had earlier.

She takes what she has, figuring she'll question it later; she rushes at the kidnapper, and he doesn't see her coming. She knocks him out with ease, but does not kill him. She won't stoop to that level, it's not in her morals. She picks up Temari's sleeping figure and makes her way through the sand, back to Suna. She gets two thirds of the way there before she collapses, figuring it was from exhaustion.

The sand lets up not but a few minutes later, and then Gaara appears with Kankuro, Valiant and a few ninja at his side she doesn't recognize. Through her closing eyes, she knows it'll be alright.

She wakes up a few hours later according to the ninja assigned to watching her. She can tell he was warned about her and her knives, because he doesn't wake her by touching her, only shouting, and she can't help but smile at that. She asks where Gaara and Temari are, and is directed down the hall.

Temari is awake, and doing fine, and even though Gaara acts worried, Temari keeps assuring him that she's fine, and then sees Dawn.

"Dawn! I'm glad to see you're up and doing well." She says, giving a big smile.

"Thanks...I don't see why I wouldn't be, I was just tired." Dawn says.

Gaara raises a non-existent eyebrow, but it quickly goes back down. "Dawn may I talk to you outside for a moment."

"Sure..." Dawn says, wondering why.

They go outside and shut the door, "Who took her?" He asks.

"A sound ninja, with silver hair and big round rimmed glasses." She describes him, best she can.

"Do you know why?" He ponders.

"I think he was trying to get me. Or test me. He really wanted me to fight. Didn't you grab him, I did knock him out..." She questions.

Gaara shakes his head, "No, when we looked there was no sign of him or even of the fight. The sandstorm must have covered his tracks."

"Though there is something else..." He starts.

"What? Is something wrong?" She questions, thinking he's about to throw her out, since it was a sound ninja and all.

"I need you to go to the Leaf Village tomorrow." Gaara states, his eyes serious and dark.

**AN: **_I hope that was a good chapter after that long pause. But no worries, here's another cliffhanger for you to hang on! And for those waiting for Madara, no worries, he should be here in either the next chapter, or at most three chapters, so just hang in there!_

**AN:** _Will Gaara really kick Dawn out? Why was Kabuto trying to get Dawn? How did he wake up so fast? Why did Dawn faint before? Was she really tired, or is it something else? How did she see through the sand storm? And where did that sandstorm come from? Am I being silly because it's a desert and stuff like that happens and it was really just a plot device? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next installment of _Masked Affections!


	13. Chapter 13: Red Clouds

**AN:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only my OC's…wait I don't have any OC's, they're all my co-authors *sigh*. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**AN:** Guess what guys? MADARA! Well...technically and technically not. But I guess you'll have to read to see what I mean. MWHAHAHAHA...cough...hahaha...cough.

Masked Affections

A Naruto FanFiction

Chapter 13: Red Clouds

"I understand..." Dawn replies, feeling let down, even though she know she shouldn't. It is then that Gaara smiles a bit, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm not making you leave because someone attacked. That's not your fault. I'm asking you to leave to go train in the Leaf village with a well known and respected family." Gaara explains.

"What? Who?" She almost shouts, surprised.

"Kazekage, there's also one other thing I noticed when I was working and caring for Dawn." The man from earlier, beside her bed, stands beside Gaara now, patient.

"Yes?" Gaara inquires.

"I found a genjutsu that had been placed on her." He answered, but seemed to withold something more.

"Then why not remove it?" Gaara questioned, curious.

"Because it wasn't from the fight with the sound ninja." He replies.

"What is it from then?" Gaara ponders.

"It's from a very long time ago, might have been a few years or more even, it's hard to tell exactly since it's been there too long. It's also a restraining one. It makes her forget or not notice certain things." He strained the last bit.

"Ah, I see. Well go ahead and remove it, if that's okay with you Dawn." Gaara nods.

"That's fine..." Dawn replies, a bit confused, but mostly curious.

It is then when he realeases it that she remembers. She knows why she could see through the storm, and she knows why she's going to Konoha. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before... I'm sorry that I assumed the worst..." She trailed, guilty for mistrusting him.

"It's alright, I understand. I'm sure you'll trust me more in time. I'm glad you're back to your old self."

She is still surprised at what she remembers. Most of her time at the sound was masked in this genjutsu. She remembers the man who attacked as Kabuto, and remembers the name he mentioned, Orochimaru. She even remembers the reason why they probably wanted her back.

"Gaara..." She begins, nervous, but trying to make up for mistrusting him, she knows she has to tell him.

"Yes Dawn?" He asks calmly.

"First off, the man who attacked me was named Kabuto. He was sent here by Orochimaru, the technical Kage of the Sound. He wanted me in part for what happened in the storm but for other reasons." She began. "I'm not just gifted with the Bayukagan from the Hyuuga, but also with another lineage."

"Continue..."

"I'm also an Uchiha. My other eye is the Sharingan, though I haven't unlocked it yet." Dawn finishes.

"I see. That is most impressive. But right now we'll stick to just one training, since you've managed to unlock the Bayukagan first. Perhaps in time we will train you with Kakashi, since he is the closest we have to an Uchiha at the moment."

Dawn nods, "I will send you off to the Leaf tomorrow. I will have to stay here, but other than an escort, Neji Hyuuga will be training you and watching you after that." Gaara explains, and Dawn nods again, heading off to get ready.

At Konoha, A Day Later

"Hi I'm Dawn, and I'm guessing you are Neji Hyuuga, nice to meet you." Dawn extends her hand, but Neji just glares, silent and simply wanders off to the training ground.

Dawn looks a bit surprised, but then again the Hyuuga's were never much for crossing Clan boundries, and she was a big crossing of two big families. She'd just have to make sure that she was kind and patient, so as to not make another enemy like Javan; though if it came to it, she was sure she could send Valiant to Gaara with a message to maybe switch to another member of the Hyuugas that wasn't so arrogant about things like that.

A week or so passes, and even though she learns a bit, and is patient with Neji, he in turn, is not patient with her. He is demanding, strict and doesn't give any pointers or show her anything, he simply tells her what to do, and she must do it exactly as he says.

She composes the letter for Gaara, simply asking for a change to another teacher. In a few days she recieves conformation that Gaara understands and is giving her another Hyuuga to teach her, though there is no name included.

The next day she meets her teacher outside on the training grounds, "Hello I'm Dawn."

"I know we've met before, at the festival, even if only for a moment or so. We walked back to Suna with you." She replied.

"Of course, Hinata! How glad am I to see you again." Dawn sighs, relieved. Gaara had really managed it well this time.

Hinata smiles softly, "Let's get to training, shall we?"

Two weeks later...

Dawn's escort, Temari, couldn't be more happy to be in Konoha again, and by Suna, she wasn't gonna walk back alone, even after a full two weeks here. She had even asked Gaara for an escort back, and even though she began with the kidnapping and how boring it was, he immediatly agreed, though she couldn't help but notice it was a bit too quickly, and there was a mischevious look in his eyes.

When she arrived at the gates, Shikamaru stood waiting for her. She knew it wasn't a coincedence and couldn't help but thank her brother in her head for this one. She hadn't been able to find him this whole time, and she couldn't help but have missed him.

"Hi pineapple head, glad to see me?" She asked as he followed, walking her back.

"Actually yes." He admitted, still staring at the clouds.

Temari was a bit surprised, "I didn't think you would."

"Well I kinda hoped that Gaara would figure something out." Shikamaru shrugged.

"You two planned this didn't you?" Temari accused.

"No, not really. I just asked to be placed on a mission with you the next time he had a chance. He didn't even ask why, which kinda surprised me, but it was a relief to not have to explain to your brother our..uh..." He wasn't sure how to end it, after all, they had only kissed, not exactly agreed to a courtship.

"Relationship." She finished and entangled her hand in his.

Shikamaru was covered in a light blush. "Yah relationship." He agreed, and they walked for a while.

Back in Konoha, Dawn was finishing up her training, she had learned basic technics, and would mainly have to practice using the Bayukagan, just not overusing it. When she got to the gates Temari had already left, but the guards said it wasn't too long ago, and she promised to catch up to them.

They nodded, figuring if she really wanted to run, she already would have. Dawn took off, deciding to use Bayukagan after a little running to see if she could spot them.

"I guess we can just camp out for now and leave in the morning, we've already made good time." Shikamaru suggested, and Temari nodded. They set up camp quickly, making sure the tent was secure.

Temari, after finally getting settled, simply pulled Shikamaru close to her and pulled his arms around her. She wasn't about to be warm by fire if she didn't have to.

She knew Shikamaru was blushing, but frankly, didn't care, "Goodnight Temari."

"Goodnight pineapple head." She answered and gave him a quick peck before turning back over.

Morning came all to quick, and they packed up the tent and started heading out. It was then that they heard voices from a small forest on the edge of the desert.

Dawn, meanwhile, was starting to catch up, having traveled through the night. She could see Temari and Shikamaru in the distance, having only used Bayukagan at night to see which way they had gone, and to see if she had caught up.

Temari and Shikamaru moved up to some rocks and peered into the clearing and saw a very strange sight indeed.

Dawn walked up and made them aware of her, and they simply held a finger to their lips in a 'shhh' sign. Dawn nodded and looked also. She quickly muttered, "Byakugan." So as to better see what was going on.

A strange man with a half white, half black face, with strange plant like leaves around him talked to another man. The other was wearing a orange, lollipop like mask, and both had black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Akatsuki." Temari whispered.

"Not any that I've heard of. They look...kinda weird..." Shikamaru added quietly.

"I wish we could hear what they're saying..." Dawn started, then sat up a bit, focused on the man in the orange mask.

"What is it?" Temari asked in hushed tones.

"That's strange..." Dawn started.

"What!" Shikamaru said a bit too loud, and of course both shushed him immediatly.

The plant looked their way a bit, and so did the lollipop man, though the plant said something and the other shrugged.

"The one in the mask...he has a..." Dawn began, but stopped, making sure to be quiet.

Because, though the plant had started walking away, the lollipop man stared at a moment, directly at Dawn, as if into her soul.

He turned and left, "Sharingan." She breathed out, not even realizing that she was holding her breath. There was one other thing she hadn't realized, and that was just who that man really was.

**AN:** _Aren't you guys happy? It's Madara! Well...Tobi really, but don't worry. Don't forget this is AU still, and this was created right around when the Pein fight in Konoha had just finished in the anime. And I don't read the manga, so don't worry about that. I have watched it further, but this story isn't changing just because the anime did. It is AU after all._

**AN:** _How does Dawn have both Bayukagan and Sharingan? Where was that genjutsu from and who did it? Why was Neji so arrogant? What were the Akatsuki doing? What were they talking about? Why does one have Sharingan? Did he see them there? Did he not care? And why is there a plant man and a guy wearing a lollipop? And most important, does it taste like oranges? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next installment of _Masked Affections!


End file.
